An Idol's Romance
by MinakoChiChiChan
Summary: When Trunks falls into the world of the Sailor Senshi, Minako finds him. But he has amnesia, or does he? All he knows is that with this girl is where he belongs...
1. Stranger in a strange land

An Idol's Romance  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own either Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon (Although I would like to)  
  
Trunks and Minako are the same age in this; I have them both aged at 18. (Nice hormone raging age don't you think?)  
  
This is pretty much a prelude to better things yet to come. I promise if you stick with me it'll get ten thousand times better!  
  
Copyright 2002 by Elizabeth Abbott  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1 - Stranger in a strange land  
  
Trunks opened his eyes. His head hurt like hell and he didn't remember where he was. All he remembered was falling. And falling, and falling, and falling, and finally hitting ground. So. . .where the hell was he? He looked around, not recognizing any of his surroundings. Something was seriously wrong. Trunks sat up, crossing his legs in front of him and trying to remember what happened before he was falling. A new enemy, one more powerful than he had ever faced. He stood up suddenly. 'Oh my God.' He thought 'I'm dead'.  
  
"Who are you?" a voice rang from behind him.  
  
He turned around suddenly. In front of him stood the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen before. She had flowing long blond hair, long legs, and beautiful blue eyes. He cringed, holding his head and crumbling from the pain of turning around to fast. He moaned as he went down, hitting his knees fast. The figure ran towards him and kneeled next to him, looking into his eyes with concern.  
  
"You're hurt!" she cried, placing her hands on him and helping him stand back up.  
  
"I'm fine" he grumbled lowly, embarrassed at his own weakness.  
  
"No you're not, you're bleeding. . ." she exclaimed touching his head softly.  
  
"It won't be the first time" he said, finally looking up at her. "I'm Trunks by the way"  
  
She giggled "That's kind of a funny name. My name's Aino Minako." She smiled. "Come on, let's get some bandages on your head."  
  
"No, I couldn't ask you to do that." He melted; she was not only beautiful, but also concerned for him! He didn't know where he was, but thank God for being here!  
  
"I insist" she smiled, putting her arm in his and walking him up to her house.  
  
'He's so handsome!' she thought to herself. He smiled weakly at her and followed obediently, knowing he wouldn't win the fight. 'But, he appeared out of no where, where the world did he come from?' Minako pondered. He stumbled a little bit occasionally, and she always picked him up when he did. They finally got into the house, where she sat him on a chair and began to bandage his head.  
  
"Trunks, I hope you don't mind me asking, but where did you come from?" Minako pried, trying to get a handle on the mysterious man.  
  
Trunks closed his eyes 'I don't know where I am, and I'm gonna sound stupid if I say I don't know' he thought 'I'm gonna play this up right'. He smiled weakly opening his eyes again.  
  
"I don't know." He stammered. "All I remember is my name. . ."  
  
"Oh my god you must have hit your head so hard you have amnesia!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around him. "I'll help you get your memory back, alright?"  
  
He smiled. "Alright"  
  
She pulled away from him and rushed out of the room for something. He felt horrible, she was such a sweet girl, and he hated to lie to her. But what else could he do? He just had this funny feeling in the pit of his stomach about her that he just loved. 'I'm gonna stay here as long as I can' he thought, 'maybe, just maybe, this is where I belong. . .' 


	2. Not just a pretty face

An Idol's Romance  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own either Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon (Although I would like to)  
  
Trunks and Minako are the same age in this; I have them both aged at 18. (Nice hormone raging age don't you think?)  
  
Lizzy files: dances around the room I LOVE my new story. Although this story isn't my pet, my first one is, I can see this one going places that I never imagined. Good thing I made it PG-13.-_-; But I need reviews! I promise to make the next chapters longer.promise promise promise!  
  
Copyright 2002 by Elizabeth Abbott  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2 - Not just a pretty face  
  
Minako flattened up against the wall so he couldn't see her. She let out a deep breath and slid down to the floor, putting her head on her knees.  
  
-Why am I thinking like this?- she thought to herself. -I don't even know him and already I'm offering to help him do something that I know I can't help him do. . .- she looked up and sighed -this is exactly what Usagi warned me about. I'm just a sucker for a pretty face, but man, does he have a pretty face. . .-  
  
She stood up, brushing the dirt off of her school uniform, walking back in to see Trunks holding his head again, looking quite worried about something. She walked over and placed her head on his shoulder, which startled him a little. But when he saw her, he just smiled.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you where you can sleep." She stuttered, almost incoherently.  
  
Suddenly, he took her hand in his, and she felt her cheeks get bright red. She led him to the hallway, where a spare bedroom sat next to hers. She got redder as she showed him inside. A set of sharp blue eyes pierced her like daggers as she went over to the bed.  
  
"Shoo Artimis. . ." she waved him off the bed "You can sleep on my bed." He looked hurt and reluctantly got down off of the bed. His eyes seemed to say -we'll talk later- but she ignored it for now.  
  
"That was ok," Trunks said shyly "I wouldn't have minded a little bit of company"  
  
Minako grinned. "That's what I'm for!" As soon as she said it, she regretted it.  
  
Trunks turned bright red and warily sat down on the bed. She sat next to him, embarrassed to no end and looked down at her feet. After a few moments of silence she took a deep breath.  
  
"So you don't remember anything??" she looked at him, full of concern and worry  
  
He cringed "Not really. All I know is that I don't know where I am. . .I kinda remember where I'm from, but it looks nothing like this. . ." he said, looking around the room.  
  
"Oh." She said, wringing her hands together nervously.  
  
"Minako-chan, are you ok?" he said, scooting closer to her than before.  
  
She turned another few shades of red. What was this that she was feeling? It was just a crush, she knew it was. But. . .he was so cute. He didn't look like he was from around here. . .he didn't even look like he was from her town. Something didn't feel right about it, but at the same time, something felt wonderful. She just couldn't explain it.  
  
"I. . .I'm fine" she stuttered looking directly at him.  
  
"You don't seem it," he said placing his hand on hers. -WHAT am I doing??- he thought. -I'm not this comfortable, I'm not this cool, what the hell is coming over me?-  
  
"Really, I am, what would be wrong Trunks-san?" she said coolly, so not to let on that she was so nervous around him.  
  
-I feel butterflies in my stomach and giddy all at the same time- she thought -how in the world could I be ok??-  
  
Trunks cringed and drew in a sharp breath, holding his head. The pain was back, and it was more severe this time. This wasn't like him, pain usually didn't get to him like this.  
  
"Oh! Trunks!" Minako exclaimed, pulling closer to him, out of concern  
  
Suddenly Trunks looked up at her, she was mere inches away from his face. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was even from close up. She looked truly concerned. He just couldn't understand why. -who is this girl?- he wondered.  
  
They sat close for a long time, just looking at each other. For some reason they couldn't stop. Finally the phone rang and Minako ran to answer it. She came back, looked like she was in a hurry.  
  
"I have to go, I'll be right back. . ." she called, running out the door.  
  
"WAIT? Where are you going?" he called after her.  
  
-Damn it,- he thought -I'm not going to let her get away from me, I've made that mistake before, I'm not making it again.-  
  
He stumbled to his feet and walked out of the house, the cold wind smacking him in the face. He concentrated, even though it hurt his head and took off, looking for her high above the rooftops.  
  
-I'll find her, and when I do, I'm not letting her go- he thought, scanning the area for her. 


	3. What A Mistake Trunks!

An Idol's Romance  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own either Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon (Although I would like to)  
  
Trunks and Minako are the same age in this; I have them both aged at 18. (Nice hormone raging age don't you think?)  
  
Lizzy files: Ok, you know what? It's a lot harder to write a crossover fic than I originally thought. *sweatdrops* I've been pondering it and pondering it, and I came up with a lot of stuff I don't think is allowed on this site. *sweatdrops a second time* BUT DON'T WORRY!!! It's not going to hinder me in any way shape or form, I promise.  
  
Reviewies! My fave part of the intro!  
  
Myst Lady: Thankies! The original reason for the pairing is my girlish "crush" on Trunks with my nickname being Minako. *laughs nonchalantly* I'm dumb sometimes, I know I am  
  
Dagger: I'm glad you liked it. Ask and you shall receive!  
  
Mmmm that's all for now from me. . .now enjoy the 3rd chapter!  
  
Copyright 2002 by Elizabeth Abbott  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3 - What A Mistake Trunks!  
  
He flew high above everything, but still able to make out people. 'I think I'm freaking some people out' he thought chuckling. 'Why am I even looking for this girl? God I can't figure this out!!' Suddenly, he spotted her. But, was that her, she looked different, and who in the world where those girls WITH her? He flew closer down and landed on a nearby roof to get a better look.  
  
Suddenly, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Something he definitely didn't like. Were, those girls, fighting? And. . .losing?? He rubbed his eyes, making sure he wasn't seeing things. They were attacking like he had never seen before, none of this made sense. But he was sure that was Minako. . .it just had to be her!  
  
He jumped from the rooftop, landing almost directly in the middle of the fight. He stood up, looking directly at Minako, her looking at him in horror. Suddenly, he felt a cold wind and a chill up his spine.  
  
"Jupiter. . ." he turned around and faced the tall girl in the green skirt. "OAK. . .EVOLUTION!"  
  
He felt a jolt of electricity, and then, nothing. Trunks hit the ground fast, skidding across the pavement to right in front of the tall girl's feet. He felt blood trickling back down his forehead and reached out to her before blacking out.  
  
"TRUNKS!" Minako screamed, running towards him.  
  
She kneeled next to him, forgetting completely about their enemy, or why they were there. The enemy smiled and slinked off, distancing itself and then taking off like a bandit. Minako clinged to Trunks, shaking him softly to wake him up. The girls crowded around the two of them, wondering what was going on.  
  
"Minako-chan," started Usagi "who. . ."  
  
"Just don't ask ok?" Minako interrupted.  
  
"M. . .Mina. . .Minako?" Trunks stumbled, barely opening his eyes.  
  
"Hai!" Minako stated, clinging to him even more  
  
"Take. . .me home. . .please. . ." he slowly said, smiling a little bit reaching up and touching her.  
  
The other girls backed away. Rei mumbled under her breath how she didn't like this at all while Mako-chan stated she was only doing what she thought she should do. Pretty soon, Minako and Trunks were alone. Tears streamed down Minako's face.  
  
"Did she hurt you much?" she asked, helping him up  
  
"She just took me. . .by surprise." Trunks stated, holding his head.  
  
Minako smiled slightly. They started walking for home, him looking strangely at her the entire time. He had blinked and she was in the clothes that she was originally in. He didn't understand it, but, he didn't think he was meant to.  
  
"So, do you have super powers to?" he asked jokingly  
  
Minako blushed beat red and smiled "I. . .I guess I can tell you since you already figured it out. I'm Sailor Venus."  
  
"Sailor. . .Venus. . ." Trunks asked holding in a laugh.  
  
"What?! It's not funny!" She stated quite surprised at his laughter  
  
"Me? I'm just Trunks. . ." he stated holding a hand in front of him.  
  
"What do you me. . ."  
  
Suddenly he sent a blast of ki out of his hand, demolishing a nearby mailbox. He smiled at her, her eyes wide and she was left standing, unsure of what to do.  
  
"Don't be scared," he said poking her. "I would never do that to you" he smiled  
  
'His smile warms my heart' she thought to herself 'but how, did he do that?'  
  
She smiled up at him and clinged to him a little bit.  
  
"You're not bleeding anymore." She said, noticing his bandages had fallen off.  
  
"I guess not," he chuckled, putting his hand on top of his head.  
  
They walked inside the house, and straight to his room so he could sit down on the bed. Only, this time when he sat down, she sat right next to him.  
  
"You're like a mold in my side, aren't you?" he chuckled.  
  
"You want me to leave?" she replied  
  
"NO!" he shouted out, surprising both her and himself. "I mean, um, no, I like it like this. . ."  
  
She looked up at him, eyes wide "Really?"  
  
He brought his face closer to hers. "Really."  
  
Before he knew what he was doing, he pressed his lips hard against hers. It was a wonderful warm feeling, something he had never felt before. She wrapped his arms around his neck and began to kiss back, fully involved in the kiss. He couldn't understand it, and didn't know why he felt it, but feeling compelled to do so, he laid her on her back and kissed her again. After the long embrace they smiled at each other.  
  
"Tell me more about you, Aino Minako." He whispered  
  
"Shouldn't we be helping you get your memory back?" she inquired  
  
"That's not important to me anymore." He said, dismissing the idea "I don't want a memory if it doesn't involve you"  
  
With that he kissed her again, losing both of them in the warm embrace. 


	4. An Unexpected Visitor

An Idol's Romance  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own either Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon (Although I would like to)  
  
Trunks and Minako are the same age in this; I have them both aged at 18. (Nice hormone raging age don't you think?)  
  
Lizzy files: o_o I've gotta get better at this. I know I know...I'm so sorry guys. I haven't updated in forever on this story and you probably all hate me. Actually I've been really really busy in the RPG that I'm in (I play Videl XD) among other things (including writers block) most of you will notice that I did remove the lemon from this story. Why? Because damn it the things I do in my head with Trunks are my business! uh...I mean...it didn't belong in the story. =D You love me!  
  
Mmmm that's all for now from me. . .now enjoy the 4th chapter!  
  
Copyright 2002 by Elizabeth Abbott  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4 -- An Unexpected Visitor  
  
They slowly pulled away from each other, smiling shyly. Trunks was a rosy shade of red after that kiss, and Minako wasn't doing much better herself. They both knew that the other one saw fireworks in those kisses, nothing more needed to be said. He turned to his side and propped himself up on his arm. His cute face and wonderful smile made her blush even harder, he was absolutely adorable when he scrunched his nose like he was. She slowly came to the realization that something more was happening. 'I really like him...' she thought to herself. 'But it's like...more than just a like. I can't...I can't describe this feeling at all!' He leaned in for another kiss when the phone once again, rang.  
  
Minako closed her eyes and let out a huff getting up and answering the phone. Trunks laid on his back, disappointed but relived at the same time that they were so rudely interrupted. He could hear her talking, hell, yelling to the person on the other end.  
  
"No...Usagi...I really like him...he was just trying to help...no I don't know how he got there...I just...I found him...no...will you stop it...you're getting all upset...Usagi...no don't go get Rei..." she sighed heavily "I'm fine...really....he's safe...yes he is...Usagi I don't want to talk...alright...talk to you later..." she hung up the phone.  
  
Trunks stared at the ceiling. 'Am I really causing that much trouble?' he thought. Suddenly he was just plain angry 'I'm not a bad person...they don't even know me and they're already judging me!' His sudden burst of anger made him suddenly go to SSJ levels. The bright glow attracted Minako to the room. She stood in the doorway, her jaw hanging down, not knowing what to do, or what to say. He was so...different, so weird, and he just kept getting weirder!  
  
He looked over at her, realizing what had happened and instantly powering down. He smirked a little bit seeing her face and how panicked she was. "There's nothing to be afraid of Minako..." he whispered to her.  
  
She still stood in the doorway, not knowing really what to do. A horrible thought crossed her mind. 'What if he's an enemy? What if I'm making out with the enemy?' Her eyes grew wide.  
  
Trunks sensed what she was thinking by her facial expressions. He smiled softly and looked her straight in the eyes. "Trust me Minako...I would never...do anything to hurt you..."  
  
Minako slowly walked over to him, then sitting down next to him. She smiled, knowing that he was telling her the truth. She still didn't understand her attraction to him, but she knew it was a great attraction, and one she just couldn't ignore. She leaned in and kissed him softly, letting him know that she understood him. He fell into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. Suddenly, he stopped, looking up and into the door way, the color drained from his face.  
  
"You..." he growled "what are you doing here?" 


End file.
